Tales From Hetalia Academy
by EnigmaFire17
Summary: Feliciano is starting school with his fratello at an academy where the world's leaders' children attend. The young Italian adjusts to his new school life, classmates, and makes all sorts of friends! Gakuen AU, Gerita, some FRUK, most of the main characters (plus Prussia), OOC-ness (explanation inside). First fanfic, so please be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

So...this is my first fanfic I ever wrote. It's actually complete, but I'm uploading one chapter at a time every few days. Some OOC-ness because I wrote this when I first started getting into the show and didn't really know the characters all that well (so don't be mean about it please). I really like this story and hope that whoever stumbles upon it does too!

* * *

Chapter 1

Feliciano Vargas sighed. The woman sitting at the desk looked at him with contempt. "Mr. Vargas, make sure you keep your schedule with you at all times and do not be late to any of your classes. Do you understand?" She said the last part slowly, as if the young Italian couldn't comprehend English.

"Si, grazie." He said just to irk her. He took the pale sheet of paper and stood up just as the bell for homeroom rung. He left the guidance office in a hurry, trying not to be late to homeroom like the councilor had asked. He took off at a dead sprint down the hallway that was slowly becoming more and more empty. He pulled out the schedule and looked for his homeroom number. _Class 2-A. Where is that?_ The Italian wondered. He looked up just as he collided into a tall boy with white hair and disturbing red eyes.

"Hey watch where you're going idiot! You ran into my awesome self!" The boy pushed him to the cold tiled floor and sneered. "You gonna cry curly hair?" He laughed and walked into the nearby classroom. Feliciano stood up and brushed his beige slacks off. _What's his problem?_ He looked at the number plate on the door the albino had just walked into. Of course the rude kid was in his homeroom!

Feliciano opened the door just as the late bell rang. Everyone in the room swiveled in their seats to look at the tardy Italian. A tall blond boy was standing at the front of the room taking attendance. "You must be Feliciano Vargas." He said. The boy was German, as was evident in his rough accent. The boy looked down at his paper and made a quick slash beside the latecomer's name. "Your seat is right there." He pointed to an empty seat next to a kid who had some headphones in. Feliciano looked at the inattentive teacher picking at her nails. Feliciano apologized for being late and headed to his new seat.

The kid with headphones wore glasses and an aviator jacket. He pulled an earbud out. "Hey dude, what's up!" he shouted, clearly not realizing he was doing so. "Name's Alfred. Call me Al." He stuck out a hand and shook Feliciano's vigorously. Feliciano smiled.

"Hello. My name is Feliciano. I'm new here."

"Duh, dude! I'm gonna call you Feli, you cool with that?" Alfred turned away from the new kid without waiting for a reply. Feliciano was about to object to the nickname when he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Hi I'm Matt," whispered the tapper. "I'm sorry about my cousin. He's very obnoxious. I'm from Canada by the way." Feliciano smiled warmly at the quiet boy. He was known to be loud- and obnoxious- on occasion. But since he was in a new and unknown environment, he was oddly quiet. He pulled out his schedule to survey the rest of his classes. They were all middle road classes, nothing too easy, but also nothing that would be really challenging.

He looked around the classroom at the variety of races. Their particular homeroom was made up of the children of foreign dignitaries, diplomats, and ambassadors. His father was the Italian ambassador and had been located to America for the next few years. Feliciano didn't really mind the sudden move, but his older brother Lovino had been absolutely pissed. He had friends and a life that he had to say goodbye to. As far as he could tell, there were kids from Japan, France, and Russia in his class as well as the German, American, and Canadian. He turned back to Matt to ask him about the albino boy.

"Oh that's Gilbert Beilschmidt. His parents are from Prussia. He's kind of into himself." Matt winced when said narcissist whipped around in his seat to glare at the two of them. "Um…if you don't mind my asking, did you do something to make him this upset?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going." Was all Feliciano had time to say, the class rep. (he was told that was who the German was later) shouted for the students to "Be silent or else." It seems that the German was very intimidating because everyone shut up right away.

"Listen up everyone, in one week we will be having a school festival to welcome everyone back from summer vacation. We will be having a vote tomorrow on what we will do as a class. So think of some good ideas tonight. And nein Francis, we will _not_ be having a kissing booth, so don't even think about suggesting it." The French boy lowered his hand and pouted.

"Aw Ludwig, you are such a stick in the mud!" The blond Frenchman whined.

"Oh shut up you bloody whiner! No one likes your stupid French customs." An English boy by the name of Arthur Kirkland said. The French boy turned to him looking genuinely hurt.

"Arthur, why are so cruel to me? Can't you see that I just want to spread the beauty of love with the world?" Francis stood up, carried away with his flamboyancy.

"Sit down!" The Greman yelled. The charismatic Frenchman sat down abruptly, giving Arthur a sideways glance.

Ludwig cleared his throat, "That is all for today, but I will remind you to keep your voices down. We are civilized human beings." The boy stepped down from the podium and walked across the bright white classroom to his seat next to the door. A few minutes later, the bell for first period rung, dismissing the students from their mundane homerooms.

Feliciano wandered the halls, still lost on his way to Algebra. He wasn't in a rush, seeing as his grade in math was always less than stellar. The short Italian boy turned the corner to find the very class he had been searching for. He walked through the doorway and stopped in his tracks. A tall boy that he recognized from his homeroom stood right in front of him. The boy had silvery gray hair, the most odd purple eyes, and always wore a white scarf and heavy jacket (even though it was just the beginning of September, the weather was still pretty warm outside, and the school didn't seem to know what air conditioning was). The strange boy gave Feliciano a small smile.

"Hello. I am Ivan. Pleased to meet you Feli." He had a distinct Russian accent that almost made what he was saying hard for the Italian to decipher. Feliciano was about to return the greeting, but glared at him instead.

"My name is Feliciano, please don't call me Feli. It makes me uncomfortable when people call me that." Ivan nodded his head and lead Feliciano into the classroom.

"You are Italian, no?"

"That's right, my family moved here last week. My big brother is somewhere here too. He's a year ahead of us though."

"Ahh, I see. So will he be sitting with us for lunch?"

Feliciano, being new to American schools, did not know exactly when lunch was, considering it wasn't labeled on his schedule. Come to think of it, he was hungry now. "Um, I'm not sure…" He pulled out the piece of paper and showed it to the Russian. "When exactly is lunch? Is it soon, I'm starving!" The other boy took the paper and studied it for a moment.

"My friend, you have the fourth lunch shift. Last of day." He gave him a sad smile and handed the paper back.

"What?! The last one! I'm gonna die!" The Italian wailed.

Ivan patted the forlorn boy on the back. "Sorry. It also looks like you have gym before lunch as well."

"What?!"

* * *

After a grueling three hours of classes, divided between Algebra and United States history, Feliciano slumped his way towards the gymnasium. Why did gym have to come before lunch? Hell, why did there have to be gym at all. Physical activity had to be the one thing he did worse at than math! He still looked good and slim –considering his diet was mostly carbs- but if he didn't have to, Feliciano _didn't_ do anything that required him to move at any pace other than his own.

He walked into the huge gym, bright ceiling lights blinding him as he stepped through the double doors. "He newb!" a voice called from behind him. "Get back to the locker room and don't even think about setting foot into my gym without your uniform on!" The man who spoke so rudely to him was the gym coach. He was a sweaty and slightly large man. His rotund stomach sagged over his waistband and his bald head shone with exertion. Feliciano, not wanting to further entice the wrath of Coach Dean, scurried into the boy's locker room at the end of the hall.

The locker room was your average American locker room, lots of guys in various stages of dress (or undress), some showers in the back corner, and little to no privacy. Feliciano chose an empty locker at random and went to go find someone who could give him a uniform. After that conundrum, he slipped the shirt and shorts on and headed out the door.

He strode into the vast gym once again and felt his eyes grow to be about the size of platters. Of course they were doing the mile on his first day. _Kill me now._ The young Italian thought. He got in line with the rest of the boys in his class and noticed right away that there were no girls in sight. He turned to the boy nearest him and asked where all the girls were. The Asian boy glanced at him, "They are probably in health right now." Feliciano was confused. The girls got to sit around and do nothing, why couldn't he?

Coach Dean yelled at the "sissies" to get a move on and head to the track. After what felt like an eternity, they completed the long trek to the track. Feliciano wanted to drop dead right where he was currently standing, but Coach had other things on his mind. "Alright. GO!" he blew his tin whistle hard and it emitted a harsh shrill sound into the slightly humid air. The boys all started off at a moderate pace, some faster than others. Feliciano tried- really he did- to keep a descent pace, but after about half a lap, he felt his legs begin to fail him. He very nearly collapsed after his first lap, he was so tired.

Feliciano heard the crunch of gravel behind him and began moving aside for whoever it was behind him. The pace of the student slowed to match his own. The Italian turned his weary, sweaty, head in the direction of the newcomer. It was that kid Ludwig from his homeroom. "Hey Feliciano, are you alright, you look like you're going to pass out." There was genuine concern in the German's piercing blue eyes. "You can stop running if you get tired you know. You can always walk." The Italian stopped dead in his tracks.

"W-what did you say! I could have stopped?" He didn't budge from where he stood. Ludwig back tracked to speak with his classmate.

"Ja, if you ran the whole thing, you would probably die from exhaustion. Walk with me." The two walked slowly the rest of the mile, considering Feliciano had pretty much worn himself out to the point where walking was all he could do. They didn't talk, but enjoyed one another's silent company.

After the bell had finally freed them from the dreaded mile, the two boys headed back into, the now smelly, locker room. It just so happened that their lockers were next to each other. Feliciano changed rather quickly due to his being self conscious, and waited out in the hall for his new friend.

They walked to the cafeteria together, and Ludwig showed him how to get his lunch. American's had so many choices for food. There was pizza, hamburgers, salads, sandwiches, chicken tenders and- PASTA. Feliciano let out a squeal. He hadn't been this happy since, well a while actually.

"Ludwig, Ludwig I want pasta!" The now hyper Italian exclaimed, pulling on the other boy's arm, leading him to the pasta line. Feliciano grabbed a tray and three plates of the pasta and headed over to the check out line. The woman working the line gave him a look, but didn't say anything. She just charged his account and watched as the two boys left to enter the main lunch room.

They sat with Alfred, Arthur, and the Asian kid from their gym class; his name was Honda Kiku. His father was the Japanese ambassador, and he was in America with his Chinese cousin, Wang Yao (who did not yet officially attend school with them).

"So, what are you gonna do for the talent show Kiku?" Alfred asked.

The Japanese boy looked at the American worriedly, "I do not know yet. I was thinking about doing-"

"What about you Italy?" Alfred cut off the quiet Japanese boy.

_Italy? Is my name really that hard to remember?_ Feliciano thought. "Um, I didn't know that this school did talent shows. Maybe I'll do a parody song." Feliciano liked to make up silly songs about his friends and sing them to embarrass whomever they were about. He already had an idea forming in his head.

"Cool dude! I didn't know you could sing!" The loud American shouted.

"Al, why are you _so loud_?" Arthur asked. "You are obnoxious enough as it is, I'm certain no one wants to hear your bloody voice more than they already do!" The Brit stood up and abruptly left.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Alfred wondered aloud. "I wonder if it was a certain French boy." Feliciano understood Al's tone of voice, there was clearly something going on between the two young boys, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

* * *

Feliciano walked to his last class of the day, art. He had always loved painting, and was quite good at it. He sat down at an unoccupied easel and began painting the subject matter assigned by the teacher. They were to paint a mythological creature of their choosing. He thought about what to paint. A unicorn- too girly, even if they were pretty. A dragon- no, he was no good at dragons. He thought hard, a mythological creature…he picked up his brush and dipped it into a forest green. After recalling a story his Grandpa Romulus told him, he painted exactly how he thought the beautiful creature would look. Forty minutes later, he set his brush down and inspected his work. It was a stunning painting really. It depicted a dryad, a tree spirit, morphing into her human form. Her arms were still branches lifted high into the air. Her hair was still green and leafy, but her face and legs were slowly morphing into a more human appearance. In the background, satyrs chased other dryads, but they were painted with less care, seeing as they were not the intended subject. Feliciano smiled at his work and silently thanked his grandfather and numerous art tutors. This was another time the usually bubbly Italian was nearly silent, art was something that required focus and diligence. He signed his name in the bottom corner with a flourish and left it to dry.

At the end of class, the teacher walked around to inspect the students' work. She was taken away by the astounding beauty of the Italian transfer student's classic mythology painting. She smiled at him and praised him until his face went crimson.

The final bell rang and everyone gathered their things in their arms and headed to their lockers. Feliciano grabbed his book bag and put his Algebra and History textbooks in it (woo hoo homework). He met up with his older brother Lovino and they headed home after an eventful first day of school.

* * *

So that was chapter one! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!

-EnigmaFire17


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, it's been a while! Sorry for the wait, here is Chapter 2! I don't own Hetalia (sadly), it belings to Himaruya-san.

* * *

Feliciano was humming to himself in the shower. At odd intervals he would starts singing whatever line he had been on.

"_Draw a circle," _hum hum hum.

"_Draw a circle," _hum hum hum.

"How long are you going to take in there Feli?" Lovino shouted, banging on the door. They had about five minutes before they needed to be out the door and on their way to school.

There was the sound of water being shut off and more humming. Feliciano opened the door and poked his wet head out. "Oh, did you want to grab a shower too?" He stepped out of the steamy bathroom and headed down the hall to his own bedroom to get dressed.

"Feliciano. The floor's soaking wet!" his brother shouted just as he closed the door.

Feliciano skipped into his homeroom, refreshed from this morning's shower. His mood didn't even change after receiving a glare from the Prussian kid. He plopped down in his seat. "Hi guys! What's up?" Al and Matt looked at him as if he had three heads. He wasn't like the quiet Italian they were acquainted with yesterday.

"Um, not much really."

"Dude! I so totally have the best idea for the school festival! You wanna hear it?"

"Quiet everyone. Let's get this over with now. Who has an idea for the school festival?" Ludwig pushed his glasses up and looked around the classroom. Francis was waving his hand vigorously. The German put his hand to his forehead. "Yes Francis, I trust you thought of something that doesn't involve a kissing booth."

The French boy stood up and cleared his throat. "Oui, I think we should do..." He paused and laughed.

Arthur looked over at the open notebook on Francis' desk and shot up. "Hell no! We are _not_ doing that!" He slammed the offending notebook in the other boy's face and pulled him back into his desk.

"Well then…anyone else have an idea?"

Alfred stood up, "I think we should do a bake sale, but sell things native to our countries. It would be so radical!" He sat back down after Ludwig wrote it down on the board.

After a few other ideas were heard out –none coming from the perverted Francis- it was decided that the bake sale would be the best way to go. The bell rang shortly thereafter and Feliciano caught up to Ivan so they could walk to Algebra together.

When they walked into the classroom the teacher had them all pull out last night's homework so they could go over the answers. A timid girl in the front row, Phoebe, suggested they work with a partner to go over the work. The teacher said they could work with one other person as long as the talking stayed at a minimum. Feliciano turned to work with Ivan, but felt a tug on his arm. Phoebe stood over him, an almost pleading look in her eyes. Feliciano agreed to work with her. She was really smart and explained how to solve the quadratics they had been working on.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from Ivan, but I noticed that you had been struggling with this yesterday and figured I could help you." She smiled at him.

"Ahh! Grazie, I wasn't sure how you set up the problem, I'm no good at math." He replied in his usual bubbly demeanor. He turned back to the homework and began reworking a problem. He handed his paper over to Phoebe to check it. She gave him a sad smile.

"You're so close, but right here you made a computation error." His little curl drooped sadly; Phoebe couldn't help but think it was adorable. "Here, try this one." After that, he had gotten every problem correct with Phoebe's guidance. By the time class had ended, Feliciano felt that he had a much better grasp on quadratics.

* * *

His other classes passed by without much excitement, and he walked into the crowded lunchroom and looked for his friends. He sat his backpack on the table and sat down. "Hey guys!" he greeted them when they were within earshot. He got up to go get his own lunch once he had located Ludwig. They stood in the pizza line together because, to Feliciano's dismay, they did not serve pasta every day. They soon rejoined their friends and talked about random nonsense. It was then that he found out Arthur had a little brother named Peter, who was in elementary school, and that sometime next week Kiku's Chinese cousin would be transferring to their school.

Art flew by, but Feliciano found out that he was already becoming popular with the girls in his class. Already three of them had asked to be his model in the upcoming portraits unit.

Lovino, being the only sibling with an American license, drove the two of them back to their apartment. Their mother greeted her two boys warmly and went back to doing work on the computer. Feliciano pulled out his Algebra homework and began working on the quadratics. He breezed right through them and got up to dance around. He sat back down after receiving a glare from his older brother and got out his History homework and finished it without even opening the textbook- it really paid off that their first unit was the unification of Italy, he knew that as well as he knew that pasta was the food of the gods.

Their mother called them to dinner, and yes, it was pasta. It specifically was rotini in an Alfredo sauce. After that had been scarfed down, Feliciano cleared the table and went to his room to read a book that Al has suggested he read. _America the Beautiful._ It was really…dull. All it talked about was how amazing America is, so the Italian put it down, his head was beginning to hurt from always having to read in English. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Feliciano's amber eyes shot open when the phone started ringing. He heard his mother's melodious voice answer it.

"Hello, si this is Signora Vargas, who is this?" She listened to the voice on the other end than walked into her youngest son's room. "It's for you, a young man named Ludwig." He jumped out of bed and took the phone from her hand.

"Si, this is Feliciano. Hey Ludwig, what's up?" He said, all sleepiness gone from his voice.

"Uh, I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend." Feliciano wondered where exactly this was going. "My parents wanted me to invite you- und your family over to welcome you to America. So if you want, you can come over…" He drifted off.

"Sure I'd love to!" the younger boy practically jumped up and down with excitement. He'd never been invited to any parties, certainly not any German hosted ones. He checked with his mother just to be sure his father wouldn't be busy with work on the day of the party. "Si, we can come! What time do you want us to be there?"

"Um, somewhere around three is good." Feliciano smiled at the other boy's nervousness, it was cute.

"Alrighty! I'll see you then! Oh, and tomorrow at school!" The bubbly Italian hung up the phone and went back to bed after changing into his soft pajamas.

* * *

The next few days went by without much change to high school monotony. Well, the ever increasingly popular Italian now had a group of girls following him around all day- it was actually getting slightly annoying (and Francis didn't like that fewer girls were paying attention to him). At lunch on Feliciano's fourth day of school, Arthur invited him to hang out with him after school until he needed to pick Peter up from the elementary school.

The Brit and Italian walked together down the sidewalk, one in thoughtful silence, and the other however, would _not shut up._ Feliciano kept going on and on about how he's already painted six portraits in art class and how all the girls and some of the boys in his art class hangs around his easel. Arthur turned to him at one point and asked, "Feli, do you really _like_ all the attention you are getting from them? They are only interested because you're new and foreign." He felt bad for saying it so harshly because the smaller boy looked like he was about to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He hiccuped. "I didn't realize I was bothering you, I'll go home." He turned to head back towards his apartment, but the Brit grabbed his slender arm.

"No, please forgive me that was harsh. Peter really wants to meet you. And I already promised him that he would meet you today."

Feliciano wiped his eyes, "Okay!"

* * *

The elementary school was smaller than the high school, and much more colorful. Feliciano wished he could go here instead of sitting in the dull classrooms at his school. They walked into the main lobby and signed themselves in. Tons of kids were running around the halls, some lined up to get on various buses, others sat in chairs in the lobby waiting for their guardians to pick them up. A small boy with sandy blond hair ran up to them. He was wearing an adorable sailor suit and cap.

"Big brother!" he exclaimed and threw himself in Arthur's arms. "You came!" He looked at his brother's companion quizzically. "Feli, is that you?"

The Italian nodded, he figured it was okay for the little boy to call him by his nickname, it was kind of hard for younger children to pronounce. "Si, I'm Feliciano, and I give you special permission to call me Feli!" he wrapped his arms around the child and hoisted him up onto his hip. A woman who introduced herself as Ms. Kate- and Peter's kindergarten teacher- said goodbye to Peter. She gave the two teenaged boys an odd look.

"I didn't know your brother had a boyfriend! I've never seen him before!" She giggled and blushed at the two foreigners.

Arthur's face went beet red. "We are _not_ dating! He's a friend, a bloke, a chap. But _not_ my boyfriend!" He pulled on the Italian's arm and led him out the door.

Peter's young voice could still be heard by his teacher as he said, "That's right, you like the French chap right?" The older Kirkland boy clamped his hand over his brother's mouth and shot him a death glare. Feliciano burst out laughing.

"So that's it then, I knew it the moment I first saw you two! Congrats!" Arthur withdrew his hand from his brother's mouth and punched his friend in the arm.

* * *

The three boys played at the Kirkland's for a few hours, but with the sun setting, Feliciano decided he'd better head home. After saying goodbye to Arthur and Peter, and grabbing his backpack, he left. On his way home, he looked at all the sights the crowded city had to offer. There were a lot of bright yellow taxis clogging every intersection and iridescent neon lights to blind you wherever you turned. The honking of the cars was so loud, Feliciano almost didn't hear it. It was the sound of mewling kittens. He looked down the nearest alleyway and saw a small beat up box resting against the side of a building. He took one look inside the box and his heart, which was already pretty gooey, melt even further. There were three small kittens perched in the dirty piece of cardboard. At seeing his face, their mewling increased. He smiled and closed the box. He picked it up and headed home.

"Look mother, I found some kitties!" He opened the box and let the little furballs loose. His mother, who just so happened to have a _very_ soft spot for kittens cooed at the little animals. A gray one approached her cautiously. She scooped it up in her gentle arms and looked up at her son.

"Si Feli, we can keep them." He visibly relaxed, she knew exactly what he was going to ask, and gave the answer he so hoped for. The tawny kitten pounced on his foot and he, mirroring his mother, scooped it up and began rubbing its furry belly. The smallest black kitten wandered around the family space, looking at every little thing. Lovino walked out of his room and stopped at the sight of his family members cuddling kittens. He looked down at the small black kitten that was in turn looking up at him. The little thing cocked its head and let out a small mewl. Lovino glared at it.

"Shoo, go away cat." He waved his arms at the ball of fluff. Said ball walked right up to him and rubbed its furry head on the Italian's shin. "Crap, you are kind of cute." He picked it up, and after giving his family a look that meant to not let anyone know about this, walked into his room.

Feliciano swung his kitty around singing, "Kitty, kitty, kitty!" The small creature seemed to love it and mewled along with him. It seemed the Vargas family had three new additions to their loving family.

* * *

That's Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait, I kind of forgot...and I had graduation yesterday, so I was busy :) Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 3 will be coming out soon!

-EnigmaFire17


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Woohoo! All rights belong to not me!

* * *

It was two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Ludwig paced his room anxiety etched on his handsome German face. He stopped in front of his closet- again. He couldn't find any suit worthy of his soon arriving guests- not that he cared what his Italian classmate thought about how he looked. Ludwig exited his spacious room in search of his older stepbrother. "Hey Roderich, what are you wearing for our guests?" His older brother poked his head out of his own door. His violet eyes flashed with anger.

"How the hell should I know, it was you who invited them over!" The Austrian slammed his door shut and Ludwig heard the slight catch of the lock slipping into place. His estranged brother didn't seem to like his German counterpart, and always yelled at him over the littlest things. Ludwig walked back into his room and began pacing again. W_hy the hell am I so nervous?_ He thought.

Half an hour had passed, and the blond still had not put any real clothes on. He was still wearing his form fitting black tank top and gray sweatpants. He flopped onto his queen sized bed and looked up at his ceiling. It didn't really matter _what_ he wore, so long as he looked presentable. Once he had that in mind, he pulled out one of his favorite button down shirts. It was a deep maroon with shiny black buttons. Ludwig slipped them and a pair of black dress pants on and nodded at his reflection in the mirror. He had to hand it to himself, he looked dashing. He wondered what Feliciano would think of his outfit, and then cleared his head of the ridiculous thought.

The doorbell rang at about five minutes to tree. His father, Hans answered the door and ushered the Vargas family into his warm home. Both families were seated in the sitting room. The room was sparsely decorated, but still inviting. Feliciano was practically swallowed up in Hans' favorite easy chair. The young Italian giggled every time he tried to pull himself out of the seat. Ludwig smiled at his futile efforts, remembering there once was a time that he too would sink into that very chair. The adults mostly talked politics, because that's all that adults seem to want to talk about.

Ludwig rose and coughed into his hand. "Water, may I ask of your leave?" Hans looked up at his son and consented. "Come Feliciano, let's go to my room." He extended a broad hand to his friend, which was warmly accepted.

Ludwig's room was enormous. It was bigger than Feliciano's old room back in Italy. There was a queen sized bed, a desk, two dressers, a walk in closet, and numerous bookshelves. "Wow, this is really amazing Ludi!" The Italian flopped down on the dark blue coverlet and looked at his friend. "It's so grand like the rest of your home."

"Thank you, Feliciano." He sat down on the rigid desk chair. The smaller teen sat up.

"Sit here with me Ludi," he patted the bed beside him, "there's plenty of room on your bed!" He shuffled further onto the bed in order to make more room for the German. "Oh, I meant to tell you sooner, but you look good in red, it really brings out your eyes!" Feliciano's compliment caused the Aryan to blush deeply and intently study the nearby book shelf.

"Ahh, it's okay, I'll stay here." He then mumbled, "Do I really?"

"Yes Ludi," the German heard movement from the other side of his room, "you do." The sudden nearness of the Italian's voice made Ludwig fall out of the uncomfortable chair.

"What the HELL! Don't sneak up on me!" He roared, frightening Feliciano. He fell backwards onto the floor, landing on his backside.

"Owie, hey Ludi, you didn't have to yell at me!" He got up and crossed back to the bed. He grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to his small chest. The German heard a muffled sob come from the Italian's direction and sighed. He too followed his friend.

"Hey Feliciano," no reply. "Feli? I'm sorry." Ludwig scratched the back of his head, then wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist. "I'm sorry for shouting." The younger of the two stiffened at the sudden and unexpected embrace. He then relaxed into it and lowered the pillow.

"It's okay Ludi, I scared you first, so I guess it's only fair." Amber eyes looked up into blue ones. Feliciano then burst out laughing. Ludwig's expression was slightly bewildered, and that emotion distorted his face in an amusing manner. He pulled away, "So what's for dinner? I hope it's pasta! I _love_ pasta Ludi."

The German laughed, "Ja, I know."

All eight people sat around the small dining room table, it was cozy. Ludwig's stepmother, Anne, dished up the pasta- what else can you serve while entertaining Italians- and they dug in. After the dishes had been cleared, Anne brought out a chocolate Bundt cake and gave everyone a slice. Feliciano ended up wearing most of his slice on his face. Ludwig sighed and wiped off the brunet's mouth before realizing what he was doing. Luckily, no one had been paying attention. No one except a certain Italian and his older brother.

The Vargas family bid the Beilshmidts ciao and left the luxurious home. Lovino stopped, claiming he had left his watch in the sitting room. Ludwig opened the door and was surprised to see the older Vargas boy glaring at him. "Can I help you?"

"Si, stay away from my brother. I can see how you feel about him and I'm warning you now, I will personally end your existence if you make a move on him." With that, Lovino turned on his heel and left, leaving Ludwig confused. Just how _did _he feel about the Italian?

Ludwig pondered that very question the rest of the weekend, and couldn't find a satisfactory answer. Before going to bed Sunday night, he knocked on Roderich's door. "Brother, I have a question for you." He waited for permission from the perpetually grumpy Austrian before entering his room.

Their rooms were practically mirror images of one another except for one significant difference. A beautiful grand piano dominated the older brother's room. Roderich didn't look up from the keys and gently coaxed out one of his more subtle and delicate melodies. Ludwig stood there for a moment, reveling in the peaceful sound that was so unlike the composer's personality.

"Ja, what is it you want?" Ludwig hadn't realized the music had stopped.

"Um, I was wondering…how do you know when you are in l-love?" He could barely get the last word out. The look his brother gave him made him worried. It was a cross between confusion and his usual anger.

The Austrian lowered the enameled top of the piano and sighed, "Do you think you have fallen for that Italian?" the look Ludwig gave him was enough of an answer. "Brother, you know you are in love when all you can think about is the other person, und when you realize that they are all you have been thinking of, you get upset. They dominate your life und bring light into a dark world."

"But my world isn't dark."

"It is not as bright when they are not there. When _he _is not there. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Ja." The German had no idea how or when he had fallen in love with his Italian classmate, but now that it had put in simpler terms, he knew the name of the tightening in his chest every time he saw Feliciano. He knew one thing for certain; Monday morning would be awkward for him.

Feliciano opened the door to his room and was eagerly greeted by his kitten. "Pookie!" He scooped it up and swung him around in a circle. He danced around his room until he was out of breath. "I had so much fun today at Ludi's house! I can't wait to hang out with him again!"

The young Italian fell onto his bed and fell asleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

That is the third chapter! Let me know what you guys think!

Love and Pasta,

EnigmaFire17


	4. Chapter 4

YES! Two chapters at a time! I'm doing this because my other story just released chapter four today, so I want to keep them both on the same chapter so I won't get confused.

Enjoy the extra chapter! I don't own Hetalia :(

* * *

Feliciano wasn't at school that Monday, apparently he had caught a cold. Lovino grudgingly entered his younger brother's homeroom to tell the class rep. He was taken aback to see that Ludwig was in charge of his little brother's class. He walked up to the podium where the German stood, glasses pushed up on his nose going over some notes.

"Hey, potato bastard. Feli is sick and won't be in school for at least two days," he rubbed the back of his neck, "so…yeah. That's all I have to say to you." The older Vargas boy left almost as quickly as he came.

It took the German a moment to completely understand what he had been told. He frowned when he finally grasped the meaning of it. Was Feliciano really sick, or was it because of how he acted on Saturday. Ludwig decided that he would stop by the Italian's house after school. To give him the work he missed- not that he wanted to see him or anything.

* * *

"Achoo! Ugh, I feel sick!" Feliciano wailed to the empty apartment. His parents were both at work and Lovino was hanging out at his friend Antonio's house and the younger Vargas didn't know when he would be home. He got up from his nest of blankets on the couch to grab a new box of tissues. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten sick, it probably had to do something with sleeping with wet hair Saturday night. He grabbed the box and carried over to his nest and returned to its warmth. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep, but found himself waking up to the obnoxious buzz of the apartment call system. "Hah? Who is it?" He got up and pushed the button on the screen. Ludwig's handsome German face appeared on the screen. The Italian jumped back, he wasn't expecting his friend to come to his house when he was sick. He found it…sweet. He pushed the 'open' button on the console and retreated back to the couch. Feliciano had managed to doze off again before Ludwig had even made it halfway up to the apartment.

"Feliciano, are you here?" Ludwig called, sticking his head around the door. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. He looked around the spacious apartment and whistled lowly, the apartment was almost fancier than his own home. He turned toward the entertainment room when he heard a soft moaning emanating from that direction.

The German cautiously walked into the dimly lit room, casting a wary eye around for his classmate. His azure eyes softened when they rested on Feliciano's peaceful sleeping form. The smaller boy was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, a small gray kitten curled up on his gently rising and falling chest. The Italian's face was dusted with a feverish blush, his nose was red from overuse. Ludwig had to refrain from stroking the sleeping boy's supple cheek. Feliciano stirred and mumbled something that sounded like 'pasta.' Ludwig stifled a chuckle and bent over to scratch the kitten's head. The cat purred and leaned into the warm palm of the German. "Hello kitty, what is your master doing, skipping school?" At the sound of Ludwig's rich baritone voice, Feliciano opened his eyes.

"Ahh, Ludi is that you?" He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to adjust to the light seeping in the large windows. He pushed himself up into a seated position and grabbed Pookie, clutching him to his chest. He petted the fluff ball. "Sorry I wasn't at school, I got sick." He sneezed violently and collapsed back onto the couch. "Ugh, Ludi, make me feel better."

Ludwig blushed crimson; did Feliciano realize how that sounded? He seriously doubted it, the Italian gave off an air of naïveté. Ludwig cleared his throat. "Um,whhat can I do for you?" The Italian looked up at him miserably.

"Can you make me some tea; I think we still have some in one of the cupboards." The German nodded and wandered off into the kitchen. He knew who to make tea, but wasn't very good at it. After a few minutes of banging around in search of a pot, the water was boiling and a teabag was placed into a mug. Ludwig brought the steaming beverage over to his ill charge.

"Um, I'm sorry if it doesn't taste very good. I honestly can't remember the last time I made tea." He said, not wanting to look at the younger boy who raised the mug to his lips. Feliciano drank deeply. "Careful, it's still hot!" The German shouted.

"Owie, that's hot!" Feliciano wailed. He choked the scalding mouthful down and jumped up off the sofa. He _sprinted_ into the kitchen and stuck his auburn head under a stream of cold water, mouth wide open. "I burned my tongue." He stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Ludwig had just entered the kitchen as the Italian madethe adorable face. His heart started pounding. _I must not think about him like that, he is my friend, nothing else._ He thought, shaking his head.

"That is why I had warned you before you took a mouthful. You should know better anyway." He grabbed a hand towel and began drying the soaked locks on the Italian's head. "Now I have to dry your hair so you don't get even more sick."

The boy hung his head, uncharacteristically quiet. "I'm sorry Ludi, all I do is make you work. You must be sick of me." He sniffled, partly due to being sick as well as feeling miserable.

"Don't worry about it. If you weren't around, I'd have nothing to do." Ludwig bent down so he could look into Feliciano's beautiful eyes. "And I mean it." He pulled the towel off Feliciano's now dry head. He held out his hand. "Come, let's get you back to the couch so you can rest up and feel better." Ludwig guided the other boy to the darkened living room and helped him get back into his cocoon. He turned to leave and felt a tugging on the hem of his dark t-shirt. He sighed and looked down at his friend. "Yes Feli, what is it?"

"Stay, please?" He asked, blushing. "I was so lonely all day long; can't you stay here until someone from my family gets home?"

Ludwig smiled and petted his hair, "Of course I can."

* * *

Ludwig woke up in an unfamiliar place, he was sitting on the floor in a dimly lit room, his back propped up against something. He turned around and flinched when he felt his back pop. Lying on the couch was Feliciano, still asleep in his nest of blankets, Ludwig smiled to himself, the boy looked so cute and unguarded. He got to his knees and stretched further. Feliciano's kitten poked its little furry head out of the warm confines and mewed at him. The cat got up and copied the German, stretching its lithe form on Feliciano's torso. The boy flinched and slightly rolled to one side. "Pookie," he mumbled, "that tickles stop it." He sighed and went back to sleep.

Ludwig stood and pivoted toward to main door as it swung open; Signora Vargas strode gracefully into the foyer and set her purse down on the vanity. She then proceeded to glide into the living room. She stopped short at the sight of Ludwig standing in her home. "Sorry for entering your home uninvited, Lovino told me Feli was sick, so I came to see him." The German blushed and looked at his feet.

"No, not at all. I think it's sweet you came to see my boy." She pinched her son's cheeks. "Feliciano Vargas, don't you know that it is rude to fall asleep when you have guests over?" Feliciano opened his eyes a crack and mumbled something in Italian. "What was that Feliciano; you did not just call me that!" Signora Vargas pinched and pulled the sick boy's cheeks and he cried out in pain.

"Mama! That hurts!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you Ludi, you probably got bored right?"

"Actually, I fell asleep too." He rubbed the back of his neck and locked eyes with the Italian. "I could never get bored around you."

Signora Vargas narrowed her eyes and assessed the situation she had found herself in. Ludwig Beilshmidt was acting…suspicious- not in a bad way- more like he was subconsciously interested in her son. She smiled, they _were_ cute together. "Ludwig, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love that, let me call my parents and ask."

* * *

For dinner, Signor and Signora Vargas prepared a traditional Italian meal that consisted of a _lot_ of pasta and meat. Since Feliciano was still feeling unwell he had a bowl of flavorful broth that was easy of his stomach. Ludwig was truly blown away by the wonderful flavor of the meal and made sure the Vargas parents knew that. Throughout the meal all the Italians made light conversation with Ludwig- all except Lovino, who continually glared at him. Feliciano excused himself partway through due to his stomach being full and disappeared down the hall.

Ludwig helped them clear the table when dinner was over and went to see how Feliciano was feeling. He knocked on the closed bedroom door and listened for the sound of his dear friend's voice.

"Si? Come in Ludi." The boy said, voice muffled through the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Ludwig asked as he entered the bedroom. The room itself was of average size, containing a bed, desk, dresser, and love-seat. Feliciano was sprawled out on his comforter flipping through a magazine.

"Because I knew you would be the only one to come and check on me as soon as dinner was over. I assume you're going home now?" He stopped flipping and met Ludwig's blue eyes.

"Ah, I planned to leave shortly after dinner, but I wanted to stay with you a while longer." He moved closer to the younger boy. "What are you looking at?"

Feliciano held up the magazine and showed his friend that it was a typical gossip mag. He shrugged as if to say, 'nothing important.' He scooted over to one side of the bed and patted the open space to his side. Ludwig blushed faintly; remembering what had happened the last time Feliciano had asked him to join him on a bed. Shaking the thought from his mind, he stretched out next to the Italian. They lay side by side in silence for a while, enjoying the nearness of another person. Ludwig knew he had to leave soon, but honestly didn't want to. "Feli?" he began asking. He looked over at the other bed occupant and saw that he had already fallen asleep. Ludwig got off the bed and adjusted Feliciano so he was lying properly under the covers. Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and kissed Feliciano's forehead. "Ich liebe dich." He whispered, and left the room, turning off the light as he closed the door. He didn't see the smallest of smiles grace the Italian's face as he left.

* * *

Signora Vargas walked Ludwig to the vestibule leading out of their apartment hallway. She placed a hand on his bent shoulder as he was putting his shoes back on. "Ludwig, I want you to give me an honest answer." He visibly gulped, almost scared as to where her question could be going. "Do you love my son?"

His shoulders released all the tension they held, that was a question he could answer. "Ja, I love him. Feliciano is very precious to me." A faint dusting of blush crept onto his cheeks and he met the Italian woman's hazel eyes. She smiled warmly and kissed both his cheeks.

"Gazie, Ludwig. I can tell he cares a great deal about you too. Ciao!" She sent him off home with a warm glow in his heart.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done! Happy dance! Alrighty, every one has their listening ears on? Good! For the next month I will not be able to update any of my stories because I am going abroad. To where you ask? I'm glad you asked! I will be visiting GERMANY, AUSTRIA, HUNGARY, AND THE CZECH REPUBLIC! Yay! So when I get back, there will be more Gerita fluffy goodness for you all!

Thanks for all your support (and for reading this note),

-EnigmaFire17


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to its owner.

* * *

Feliciano walked into his boisterous homeroom the next morning where a class conversation was under-way. Ludwig stood at the board and wrote something down. Feliciano went to his seat and read what had already been put down in chalk.

Alfred: Apple Pie

Ludwig: Chocolate Bundt cake

Matthew: Maple syrup candies

Francis: Crepes

Ludwig turned toward Arthur, "What are you bringing on Friday for the bake sale?"

Arthur stood up and straightened his tie as he said, "I plan on bringing scones."

"Sacre bleu! Nononono, you _can not_ bring anything so tasteless to the bake sale!" Francis jumped up, hair flowing about his head in a golden halo. "If you bring those terrible rocks to the bake sale I won't speak to you ever again."

Ludwig gave them both a glare that was equivalent to, 'shut up and sit down, or Ivan will take care of you.' Both boys paled and returned to their seats.

Arthur decided to think on his decision of baked goods a little while longer. The German turned toward Feliciano, a warm smile plastered on his face. "What are you bringing Feli?" Feliciano thought about it for only a second.

He jumped out of his seat and eagerly exclaimed, "Cannoli! I'll bring in cannoli." Ludwig smiled wider at his love interest's outburst and added both his name and dessert to the list. After homeroom had ended, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano before he could rush off to Algebra.

"Umm…so, how are you feeling?" His face was already turning red, it was so embarrassing. Feliciano's lips tilted in an adorable little smile.

"I'm feeling much better now," he moved closer and whispered in the German's ear, "thanks to you." He kissed Ludwig on the cheek and said, in a soft voice, "ti amo Ludwig," and pranced out of the room, leaving Ludwig standing in the middle of the room with his mouth wide open.

* * *

He couldn't believe he had done it! He confessed his feelings back to Ludwig. He had been so nervous about telling the German how he felt, but since Ludwig already made the first move, Feliciano didn't have to worry about being rejected. He decided about halfway through Algebra that he was way too distracted from this morning to pay attention to the rest of his classes. But, for the first time in his life, Feliciano was actually looking forward to gym.

* * *

Ludwig sat immobile through his first two classes, repeating the final words of a certain Italian in his mind on an endless loop. _Ti amo Ludwig Ti amo Ludwig Ti amo Ludwig….._ Ludwig was snapped out of his reverie by a firm hand being placed on his shoulder, "Hey! Why aren't you paying attention to the awesome me? I am speaking here you know!" Gilbert whined loudly. The Prussian (East German, though he refused to believe it) glared at him, before picking up wherever it was he had left off on telling some mundane story. Ludwig could care less at that point, even if it was their week to be in health, he would be able to see Feliciano soon.

* * *

Feliciano walked into the classroom that the gym teachers used for health and driver's ed. He chose a seat in the secluded back corner and hoped Ludwig would get there quickly enough so they could sit together. A moment later, the blond came practically sprinting through the doorway. He stopped at the sight of the auburn Italian and a smile blossomed across his handsome, if not a little sweaty from running, face. He claimed the seat right next to Feliciano and even scooted it a little closer to the other boy.

Coach Dean walked in and flipped the lights on. "Alright. Time for 'the talk.' I hate giving it, you hate hearing it, so we're gonna watch a movie instead." The projector slowly came to life and a soft glow emanated from it. A man who looked like he was from the 90's introduced himself as their host. He immediately launched into the average spiel as to why 'youngsters such as themselves' should practice abstinence. Ludwig grimaced and looked at Feliciano, who was discretely ripping a piece of paper out of one of his notebooks. A moment later, the paper was placed on Ludwig's desk.

_Hi._ Ludwig smiled at the childishness of it. He got out a pencil and replied.

_Hello, Feliciano._ They began to write back and forth throughout the rest of class.

_Ludi, about this morning, sorry if it surprised you._

_Not at all lieb, is it okay if I call you that?_

_It's fine, amo. _

_I didn't think you were awake when I said that._

_I was, don't assume an Italian is asleep until they are snoring._

_Ha! I'll keep that in mind._

There was a long pause before Feliciano wrote something else down.

_Does this mean we are going out?_

_If you want it to mean that then, ja, I would like that._

_That's a relief._

_Think I would turn you down?_

_No, I didn't know what you would do._

_Do you want to go on a date with me this weekend?_

_Si, I do, but I can't, we are visiting my nonno Romulus this weekend, maybe next weekend?_

_Nein, that will not work for me either, that is when we are visiting mein Opa._

_This is a dilemma…_

_Ja._

_The weekend after that? I'm pretty sure I'm free then._

_Me too, but I'll have to check._

_Yahoo! It's a date._

Ludwig looked up from the conversation and looked into Feliciano's eyes, he saw pure joy and happiness swimming in them and vowed to himself right then and there that he would always care for the- his- little Italian.

* * *

That Friday, everyone in the entire school crowded in the oversized gym. Every homeroom had their booths set up and were preparing to open for the morning. The noise of the crowd was nearly deafening to the group of foreigners, they knew Americans could be loud, but this was extreme. Feliciano skipped toward their booth with a large platter balanced in his arms.

"Hey everybody, I brought my nonna's famous cannolil! You've gotta try some!" Alfred grabbed one and popped it into his mouth, talking with his mouth full he said, "This is fantastic, almost as awesome as cheeseburgers!"

Gilbert scoffed at Albert's praise and grabbed one for himself, "How can these be more amazing than me?" He took a bite and everyone watched as his face changed from his usual sneer to one of pure bliss, "W-well, it's not too bad." He stammered and walked off.

Ludwig was the last of the group to show up, bringing a tray of chocolate Bundt cakes with him, "Sorry I'm late, Roderich stayed up very late last night composing his latest masterpiece." The German's hair was slightly tousled, but still gelled back from his eyes. He set the tray down next to Feliciano's cannoli. He turned to face his Italian friend when Arthur came seemingly out of nowhere and declared their stand open.

Many of the girls that attended the school swarmed the stand and in a matter of minutes, half of their baked goods were gone. Everyone was very impressed with the excellent quality of the goodies and practically scarfed them down. Within the first half hour, there was a mere trickle of students stopping by to purchase the few treats remaining. Once the total chaos that had ensued died down entirely, Feliciano flopped down into the provided folding chair. He had no idea that a bake sale could be so wearying! A shadow passed over his reclining form and he looked up into bright blue eyes. He smiled at Ludwig. "Hey Ludi, I'm sleepy now."

"Well don't go to sleep, you still have classes to go to."

"Really, I though since today was festival day and all classes were canceled."

"They are, I was just messing with you, the talent show will be held next in the auditorium. Do you want to sit with me?"

"Of course I do!" Feliciano leaped up and clung on to his German's arm. "Hey, you didn't get a cannoli earlier did you?"

"No, I came late remember?"

"Well, you are lucky I planned ahead and saved this one for you!" The little Italian pulled out a plastic container and opened it. Ludwig smiled down at him and took the treat.

"Danke." He quickly kissed him on the cheek and took a bite of the pastry. It was really delicious and he made sure Feliciano knew how much he enjoyed it.

"Yahoo, nonna will be so pleased!" He wrapped his arms around the German's waist and squeezed. "I'll tell her and nonno that you liked it tomorrow!"

Ludwig had forgotten that Feliciano would be away that weekend to go visit his grandparents back in Florence.

"Okay, have fun in Italy, I know you miss it."

"Actually, since I," he got quieter, "since I met you, I haven't really missed Italia." His cheeks turned slightly red.

"Hey you wankers, it's time to head to the auditorium, if you two blokes don't stop flirting, you're going to get caught!" Arthur yelled at them.

"Arthur don't be rude, I'd prefer it if you showed _me_ some affection while we're at school!" Francis said, chasing after his hastily retreating boyfriend.

Feliciano laughed, "Well Ludi, I guess we should head to see the talent show."

The auditorium was dark. Nearly all the lights were off when the German and Italian walked in. The only lights that were actually on were the ones on the stage, where a girl was currently trying to sing. The two foreigners found a pair of seats in the far back corner where there weren't any teachers. They clapped, as was proper, when the girl had finished. While they were waiting for the next performer to ascend to the stage, Feliciano placed his small cold hand into one of Ludwig's large and warm ones. The German looked down at their hands, then back to his Italian. He smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

They sat like that through the rest of the talent show and when the lights came on, they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Everyone was instructed to stay in the auditorium until they were dismissed to head home. Feliciano turned toward Ludwig, eyes questioning.

"It's only a half day."

"What's a half day?"

"It's an American thing, on certain days, school is only in session for half of the day, ve get to go home early."

"Oh, yay! So that's why mamma said to pack early."

Ludwig tousled Feliciano's auburn locks, "Ja, probably." The principal's voice crackled over the intercom and delivered their afternoon announcements. After the principal had finished, Ludwig stood up and embraced his friend. "Have fun in Italia this weekend Feli. I'll be thinking about you."

Feliciano blushed a deep crimson. "I'll miss you too." He looked around to make sure no one was watching, when he was certain he could get away with it, he leaned up and pecked Ludwig on the cheek. "Ciao, Ludi, I have to go now, Lovino is driving me to the airport to meet mamma and papa."

"Auf wiedersehen, Feli." He watched his cute Italian scamper off to the student parking lot where Lovino was waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Europe was fantastic, but of course Hetalia, being the wonderful show/ web comic that it is, made the experience even better. Every time someone said they were from such and such country, I couldn't help but picture the Hetalia character XD! A few more chapters of this fic left, thank you all for favoriting/ following this fic, and thanks a bunch to all you who review, it's soooo helpful and improves my day!

See you all in the next chapter!~

EnigmaFire


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter for my beloved allies! I own nothing!

* * *

Their plane landed in Florence around six o'clock, and after a long taxi ride, the Vargas family pulled up to the grand Florentine estate. Feliciano's nonna and nonno were waiting for their relatives on the steps outside the mansion with great eagerness. They warmly welcomed their son and daughter-in-law as well as their two grandsons. The whole family was ushered through the entryway with the promise that their bags would be taken care of by the household servants. They all gathered around the giant oak dining table and began dinner. Conversation was light and comfortable…until nonna asked Feliciano how he liked the girls in America.

"They are all very nice, there's this one girl, Phoebe, in my Algebra class who is very helpful! There are also a lot of girls who hang around me in art class."

Nonna Vargas laughed, "That's not what I meant dear Feli. Have any of them caught your eye?"

"Oh, is that what you meant? Well, there is one person who has, but they're not from America." He pushed his few remaining noodles around his plate..

"Really? Where are they from?"

"Germany."

Lovino's eyes bulged and he choked on his water, spraying it across the table. He shot up out of his chair, knocking it over. "Don't tell me you've fallen for the potato bastard!" Nonno Romulus gave his older grandson a reproachful look. Lovino smiled sheepishly and picked his chair back up and returned to it, arms crossed and glaring at his brother.

Feliciano looked at his family, noting their expressions. His father and grandfather's faces were passive, his nonna's was shocked, and his mother's was…pleased? "Um, yes, Ludwig and I are a couple now fratello. We started going out on Wednesday and we plan on going on our first date in two weeks."

Nonno Romulus finally smiled, "That's my boy, charming not only the girls, but even the rugged German boys!" He gave a boisterous laugh, "I'm glad you found someone you care about deeply, but why are you going on your first date in two weeks?"

"Well, I came here this weekend, and next weekend Ludi is visiting his opa and oma, so we decided the Saturday after that would be the day of our first date."

"Where are you going?"

"We don't know yet."

"Go see a movie, that's always a good way to see if you have anything in common with the person you're dating."

That particular comment had Feliciano confused, "How?"

"Well, it lets you know what their tastes are and how gentlemanly they will act. It's better than going to a restaurant in that it is more private."

"Oh, I see. I'll ask Ludi when we get back home!"

* * *

On their last day back in Italy, Feliciano and Lovino spent some time roaming their grandparent's Roman style gardens, feeling the nostalgia of home wash over them.

* * *

By the time their plane touched down in America Sunday night, Feliciano was too tired to call Ludwig and let him know he got home safely. He decided to send him a text instead.

_Home safe, I'm really sleepy so I'm going to bed._

* * *

Ludwig had just fallen asleep when his cell phone chimed. His eyes snapped open and he swore he would _kill_ whoever just woke him up. His anger evaporated instantly when he saw who the text was from.

He replied, _I'm glad. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Sleep well Feliciano._

* * *

The following week was midterm week. Feliciano nearly collapsed due to staying up late every night in order to prepare for the exams on Thursday and Friday. He needed to study especially hard for his Algebra exam, even with Phoebe's help; he still didn't understand half of what was going on. When Thursday finally rolled around, Feliciano dredged into the Algebra room and sat solemnly at his desk. The teacher passed out a huge packet with about two-hundred questions. Feliciano sighed, picked up his pencil and began answering as many as he could.

Feliciano looked up when the teacher announced that they had half an hour left before the bell, and that they should be around question one-hundred fifty. Feliciano looked at what number he was on. One-hundred ten. He looked over to where Phoebe and Ivan were sitting. The girl was almost done with the entire packet, with the Russian not too far behind her. Feliciano returned to his work and didn't look up until the bell rang. He had five questions left unanswered, but felt fairly confident about his work on the other questions.

He stood up and stretched and gathered his things. On his way out he handed the exam back to the teacher and headed down the hall to where he and Ludwig planned to meet up.

Ludwig was leaning against the doors of the library, looking down the hall where he hoped Feliciano would appear soon. As if on cue, the bubbly Italian raced around the corner and almost ran into the German. "Feli!" He hugged the boy. "How did your Algebra exam go?"

Feliciano detached himself from the tall blond and looked up into his eyes. "It went alright, I didn't answer a few because I ran out of time, but now I'm really tired and don't want to go to my next exam. Although, my U.S. History teacher said it won't be too many questions…"

"I'm glad it was okay, I know you worked really hard on improving your grade in math." Ludwig smiled down at him and patted his head. "Let's go in," he said, pointing at the library.

They chose the back corner where the lounge chairs were to sit down and relax for the remainder of their break between exams. The two didn't talk much, they spoke about Feliciano's visit to Italy the previous weekend, and about Ludwig's upcoming trip to Germany.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, my family knows we're going out!" Feliciano burst out.

Ludwig snapped out of his reverie, "What? When did you tell them?"

"When we were in Italy. Don't worry though, everyone accepts our relationship, especially Nonno Romulus."

Ludwig visibly relaxed, "That's good. I assume Lovino still doesn't like me."

"Si, he still calls you a potato bastard."

There was a brief pause before the two laughed happily.

"That fratello of yours sure is something else."

"Si, but I love you two equally!"

Ludwig stopped laughing and became serious. "Ich liebe dich auch Feli."

* * *

The second day of midterms went by in a flash, and before Feliciano knew it, he was giving Ludwig a hug goodbye. Before he left the warm embrace of his Italian, Ludwig whispered in his ear, "This Saturday, I promise." After pulling away and giving the now blushing Feliciano a quick peck on the cheek, he turned and left.

* * *

A/N: And that's another chapter, we're actually almost done! One more chapter and an epilogue to go! Thanks again to everyone who reviews and favorites this story it makes me yay! See you next chapter!

-EnigmaFire


	7. Chapter 7-Epilogue

Alrighty everyone, here's the update! Sorry it's so late, but don't worry, have some Gerita fluff! I own nothing~!

* * *

Ludwig's flight to Munich was uneventful, except for the fact that he was stuck sitting with Roderich on the plane. Roderich spent most of his flight looking green and occasionally reaching for a new doggie bag. Germany was just as beautiful as Ludwig remembered it. He felt a pang of sorrow at not being able to live there any more, but the offensive emotion dissipated when a certain Italian's head popped into his mind. He wouldn't be happy living in Germany without having Feliciano nearby.

The Beilshmidts left the airport in a record three hours after their flight before finally reaching their mansion. Opa Christoff stood on the front steps with arms open in greetings. "Welcome! I was wondering when you'd get here!" He stooped down to give his grandsons a strong, back breaking, hug.

"There was a lot of commotion at the airport, so getting through Customs was a hassle." Anne said, giving the older German a warm hug in return.

After having a large meal of wurst and potatoes, the family gathered around the giant roaring fireplace in the sitting room. It was a tradition to tell stories around Opa Christoff's fireplace, and that tradition was upheld whenever possible. Hans had just finished telling the group a tale about a boy named Johann who was a shepherd and kept shouting something about a wolf when Opa cleared his throat and turned to Ludwig.

"Tell me, Grandson. Who is this Feliciano my friend has been telling me about."

Ludwig's face changed from one of mild interest to one of utter shock faster than a blink of an eye. "How did you know?"

Opa Christoff smiled, "I may have a friend that goes by the name of Romulus Vargas…" he trailed off.

"Wait, you are telling me that you are friends with Feli's Nonno?"

"Ja. Und I hear that the two of you are quite the couple."

Ludwig looked around the room to gauge the reaction of his family members and was further surprised to see that they were all smiling at him- everyone except Roderich, he just looked bored.

"We already knew Ludi." Anne said quietly. "Roderich found some notes that you wrote with Feli und showed them to us. Don't worry though, we approve of you two."

Ludwig cleared his throat, "Oh, well. I guess that solves my fear of telling you all. I might as well add that next Saturday, Feli und I are going out on a date."

Opa Christoff patted his grandson heartily on the back, "Knock him dead Ludi, show him that Beilshmidt charm!"

The family spent the rest of their time in Germany catching up with Opa and even visiting their relatives in Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

* * *

Epilogue

The air was cold. He didn't know that Decembers in America could be so bitter; it was always balmy in the Mediterranean. Feliciano blew on his bare hands in a vain attempt to warm them back up. He looked at all the people passing by on the streets frantically Christmas shopping, keeping an eye out for a certain blond haired, blue eyed boy. He put his hands back down by his sides and was about to put them into the pockets of his dark blue winter jacket when a warm, rough hand grabbed it and held it tightly. Feliciano turned to see who was holding his hand, and was met with the sight of his handsome German boyfriend. "Ludi, you're here!" He wrapped his arms around the German's neck and held him tightly.

"Ja, Italien. I'm here." He chuckled in return. "Shall we go in?" He nodded his head in the direction of the movie theater's enterance.

"Si. Ludi, I want to see that one!" Feliciano pointed to a comedy that was popular with the kids in school, so Ludwig figured it would be a good movie to see on a first date.

* * *

They walked home in silence, the sun having disappeared long ago. The wintery wind had picked up, leaving the both of them shivering. Even though it was dreadfully cold, the two were very content. Feliciano stopped all of a sudden, pulling Ludwig to a halt as well. They stood under a streetlight that cast a warm glow on the both of them.

"Feli, is something wrong?"

"No Ludi, I just wanted to give you this." The Italian held out a package wrapped in brown paper. Ludwig wondered where he had kept it hidden. He tore back the paper and pulled out a long scarf made up of red, black, and yellow sections. "See, we match." Feliciano pulled out another scarf that had red, white, and green sections on it, and wrapped it around his neck. "Here, let me help you with that." He took the scarf from the German's hands and fastened it around his neck. "There."

Ludwig took Feliciano's hands in his own and looked into his amber eyes. "Danke Feli." He leaned forward and kissed his forehead, a promise that he would always take care of him. Kisses on his cheeks as a promise that he would always be with him. A kiss on the nose as a promise to always be his closest friend. And a kiss on the lips, a promise that Ludwig would always love Feliciano.

"Ti amo Ludi." Feliciano whispered.

"Ich liebe dich." Came the reply.

Feliciano pulled on Ludwig's hand, and they continued their silent walk home, the icy winds finally calming down, and snow beginning to fall from the sky.

* * *

So that's the end! ToT So sad! This was my first fanfic ever and even though there are things I would change now, I really wanted to put this up here not just for you all, but for myself as well. Let me know if you all want a spin off with any other paring and I'll see what I can do (no promises though!)

Thank you to my best friend and the person who made me finish this fanfic! (I don't even think you'll find it on here!) El, you are my Italy, you kept me going when I honestly wanted to stop writing this, so thank you so much!

Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story, it has made me so happy!

Until we meet again, make pasta, not war!

-EnigmaFire


End file.
